Our Scuba Diving Lesson
by JenJen10143
Summary: Summary: After an exciting wedding, Hermione and Draco end up on a cruise for their honeymoon and have some fun on a nude beach with naked scuba diving. Draco/Hermione Pairing. Rated M for smut. Please do not read if you do not like this pairing or are going to bash the writing. I enjoy criticism, but not people who outright hate on the story because they do not like the pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_Our Scuba Diving Lesson_

Story Written By: JenJen10143

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE RELATED CHARACTERS. I'M JUST A FANFICTION WRITER WHO LOVES DRACO/HERMIONE PAIRING AND WISHES THEY ENDED UP TOGETHER IN THE END. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DO NOT READ!**

**Summary:** After an exciting wedding, Hermione and Draco end up on a cruise for their honeymoon and have some fun on a nude beach with naked scuba diving. Draco/Hermione Pairing. Rated M for smut. Please do not read if you do not like this pairing or are going to bash the writing. I enjoy criticism, but not people who outright hate on the story because they do not like the pairing. It isn't too graphic, but it is very sexual.

~~~~ CHAPTER ONE ~~~~

After a night of dancing, drinking, and thanking our guests, we headed off to our honeymoon, a cruise in the Caribbean, which my mother paid for. I am so thankful for her to pay for our honeymoon. She loves us both so much. She is so glad to have a new son in law. I just hope that his parents feel the same about having a new daughter in law...

I was in my wedding dress still, I was about to ask my husband to help me when he appeared behind me and started kissing my neck and to ld me, "My wife is so beautiful... Do you feel that? You caused that when you were walking down the aisle toward me. It got worse when you said 'I do'. When we were waltzing together it kept on telling me to sneak off with you and take you for the first time of us being officially married, but I couldn't take you just yet. I had to wait until now. Please, my wife, let me make love to you for the first time officially as my wife."

I moaned a little and told him, "My husband, we need sleep. We need to be awake and alert tomorrow for boarding the ship. We can have sex tomorrow on board the ship."

He mumbled something along the lines of, "Sweetheart please... I need you now... I want a head start on trying to make my child as well since I noticed you didn't have your birth control the last month and you have been making me wear condoms." The last part he said with a weird, but sexy voice that made me melt inside and I couldn't resist him.

I nodded in agreement and said, "Please help me out of my dress. I don't want to rip it. I want my daughter to see what her mother wore to her wedding." I made sure not to comment on whether or not I was going to let him have me. Then I remembered that I was wearing a sexy strapless red bra with his initials engraved in black, the D being on my left breast and the M on my right breast. My panties were red and with the saying, "ALL I WANT IS YOU" engraved on the front, and the back said "ARE YOU BRAVE ENOUGH?" I smirked as the dress fell, so did his eyes. I did a spin to show him everything. I bent over to show him what they said. As he read I felt him rub his obvious erection on me.

He quickly stripped and said, "You my sexy wife are mine **_TONIGHT_**." Hell, the power he had in his voice when he said tonight made me wetter than I ever had been during our love making or rough sex. Before I could register what was happening exactly, he had taken off my bra and started to lick and suck on my nipples and he had reached down into my panties to discover that I was dripping wet and ready for him.

I whispered, "My husband, I am only turned on by you now. No pornography movie can do this to me. Just you. Only you. You are my one and only and most importantly you are my last. You may make love to me, my husband. Make me pregnant with your child over the next week and a half. I want to produce not just your child, our child."

He whispered, "I plan on making my wife mine with my child inside of her over the next week and a half. How did you know, my wife?"

I moaned as he entered me with a long finger and whispered, "Because, the fact is, I am your soulmate and nothing gets by me without me noticing."

He smiled, slowly taking off my panties as he said, "I love my wife."

He placed himself at my entrance and said, "Forever and always." and slowly entered me. I moaned as he set the pace to a nice and even tempo with long, deep, hard strokes. He slowed down his pace a bit to tell me, "My wife, I want you to be happy. Tell me, do you want my children? Do you want to carry my children for nine months?"

I moaned and told him, "Yes my husband. I want to carry your children. I want your children. Impregnate me with your children. I will be the happiest woman alive with a part of you growing inside of me. Your child, but more importantly, **_OUR_** child, my husband."

As I said, our child, my husband screamed, "My wife, I am going to come... Please come with me..."

I was already close and I reached between us and started rubbing my clit and told him, "My husband, I am going to come please... Come with me, my husband..."

As I said that, he screamed "HERMIONE IS MY WIFE" and came as I screamed, "DRACO IS MY HUSBAND" and came with him.

That night, I felt as if we were more connected than we ever had been before. I couldn't wait for our scuba diving lesson in a few days since it was on a nude beach in an island in the middle of the Caribbean...

**~~~~ TO BE CONTINUED ~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Our Scuba Diving Lesson_

Story Written By: JenJen10143

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE RELATED CHARACTERS. I'M JUST A FANFICTION WRITER WHO LOVES DRACO/HERMIONE PAIRING AND WISHES THEY ENDED UP TOGETHER IN THE END. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DO NOT READ!**

Summary: After an exciting wedding, Hermione and Draco end up on a cruise for their honeymoon and have some fun on a nude beach with naked scuba diving. Draco/Hermione Pairing. Rated M for smut. Please do not read if you do not like this pairing or are going to bash the writing. I enjoy criticism, but not people who outright hate on the story because they do not like the pairing. It isn't too graphic, but it is very sexual.

~~~~ CHAPTER TWO ~~~~

After a night of wonderful, unprotected sex, we headed off to the docs in Miami, Florida. I had the biggest smile on my face knowing that at anytime during the next week and a half I could get pregnant. I would not be drinking during our honeymoon in case I did get pregnant, I did not want to hurt the baby. Draco had been staring at me all morning with this look that basically stated, "We had unprotected sex last night and I am thinking about how you could be pregnant with my child." He kept staring at my stomach area like he was expecting me to suddenly blow up to the size of a balloon or some crazy shit. It kept making me laugh out loud. He would ask, "What's wrong, my wife?" I would say, "Oh nothing just something I saw." I kept giggling after too.

I was really excited today because we were boarding our cruise ship and starting our official honeymoon. I was basically jumping for joy like a little child on Christmas. Tomorrow is our scuba diving lesson and we are going to do it naked since it is a tradition on the nude beaches to do everything naked and as for newly weds, it is a tradition to do the scuba diving naked as well. I couldn't wait to see if my plan would fall into place or not. Since I was already dive certified, we didn't need the creepy, naked guide to come with us. I smirked at the thought of my plans for tomorrow's dive lesson. I failed to notice that Draco had locked our honeymoon suite on the boat with the bolt lock and that he was creeping up behind me...

Suddenly he picked me up bridal style and threw me down on the bed. This excited me a lot. I loved it when he did random things to me. The sense of surprise always made me horny and wanting.

He seductively told me, "Strip for your husband. You know you like teasing me." I smirked and stood on our king sized bed and started dancing a bit as I started to strip moving my hips as I slowly removed my jean short shorts, revealing my pink g-string thong with his initials engraved on the piece of fabric covering my clit area. I moved my shoulders as I slowly, seductively took off my black halter top with the rhinestones on the tie and sheer black cover up and let the top layer of the shirt fall with the help of gravity. I slowly started removing the last layer of the shirt, the black strapless undershirt, which revealed a matching pink strapless bra that had his initials on the left breast, a plus sign on the connection of the two bra cups, and my initials on the right breast. He was speechless and staring at me like I was a mouse, he was a cat, and I was his next meal. I slowly started undoing the clasp of the bra and let the bra fall to my feet.

I seductively said in a low tone, "My husband, please, sit down on the couch." He did as he was told. I was glad Ginny had told me to take a class on how to give a lap dance during my bachelorette party because I was just about to give my husband his first ever Hermione Jean Malfoy lap dance. I started moving my hips so my ass would be moving in his face. I then decided to sit on his lap and grind on him. He got harder as I was grinding. I stood up and shook my ass as I took off my panties. I picked up my panties and said, "Open up." He opened his mouth and I shoved my soaking wet panties into his mouth. I smirked and asked him, "Do you enjoy the taste of my dirty panties, my husband?" He nodded and blushed. He got harder. I told him, "Stand and remove your clothing." He did as he was told once again. There he was, standing in front of me hard as a rock and with my dirty panties in his mouth. I smirked knowing that he loved the taste of me and it was just making him harder. I put on the song _Get Low_ and started grinding on him like I would if we were in a club. I smiled as he started grinding back. He knew exactly how to get to me. I loved how he put his cock right at my entrance to tease me a bit and was grinding with me.

I finally spoke, "My husband, will you lay down on your back in the middle of our bed for me?" He didn't speak, just nodded. I grabbed our KY and lubed him up and placed some extra lube on my asshole without him noticing. I placed his well-lubed cock at the entrance to my tight tunnel. He looked at me as if I had just told him that I was pregnant. He was surprised. Not only was I going to ride him, I was going to ride him and let him be in my ass while I was riding him. It was his dream come true. He was smiling and still tasting my juices in his mouth from my dirty panties. I slowly put his cock inside of my ass. "Thank you gravity for making this easier," I said in my head. Slowly but surely, the head of his giant, long, hard cock was inside of my ass. I was panting trying to ease the pain a bit because even with lube, it was a little painful. Soon the pain turned into pleasure and I shoved the rest of his length into my little, tight asshole. He gasped in shock and I was basically raping his cock with my ass and screaming how much I love his giant cock in my ass. I suddenly pulled myself off of his cock.

He whimpered and said, "Hermione please... Let me come in your a-"

He noticed I got into doggie position and he jumped up and asked, "Hermione can I take your ass again? Please please please... I want it badly."

I simply nodded and said, "Take what belongs to you my husband." He slowly took my ass again. I moaned in pleasure as he entered me from behind and he waited for me to say something... "Are you going to sit there all day or fuck me?" I said with a very annoyed tone that he didn't get the clue earlier when I was moaning in pleasure as he entered me.

"I-I'm sorry love," he said. He started doing what he does best, pounding my ass. I felt him pulsing in my ass when he would slow down and I felt his hips when he would speed up. I loved every single minute of him fucking me like this.

Suddenly, a wave of pleasure took over and I screamed, "OH GOD. OH MY FUCKING GOD. I'M ABOUT TO COME MY HUSBAND. PLEASE COME WITH ME. COME IN THAT TIGHT ASSHOLE." To my surprise, he pulled out and started fucking my tight, soaking wet pussy.

He told me, "I'm about to come and I want you to come with me. I will not come until you do my wonderful wife."

I was panting and said, "On the count of three let's come together... One..."

He said, "Two..."

We both said, "Three!" and came at the same time screaming each others' names.

I smirked and felt his seed inside of me, knowing that any one of these days, he could get me pregnant with his child and that thought alone made me the happiest woman on Earth. We both collapsed on top of each other and cuddled until we fell asleep. Something told me that we would not be seen around the ship much until we needed to eat.

~~~~ To Be Continued ~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

_Our Scuba Diving Lesson_

Story Written By: JenJen10143

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE RELATED CHARACTERS. I'M JUST A FANFICTION WRITER WHO LOVES DRACO/HERMIONE PAIRING AND WISHES THEY ENDED UP TOGETHER IN THE END. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DO NOT READ!**

Summary: After an exciting wedding, Hermione and Draco end up on a cruise for their honeymoon and have some fun on a nude beach with naked scuba diving. Draco/Hermione Pairing. Rated M for smut. Please do not read if you do not like this pairing or are going to bash the writing. I enjoy criticism, but not people who outright hate on the story because they do not like the pairing. It isn't too graphic, but it is very sexual.

~~~~ CHAPTER THREE ~~~~

After a fun day yesterday of exploring ourselves on the cruise ship and seeing how well I am with sex while bending over to get shampoo bottle in the shower, it was finally the day of our naked scuba diving lesson. I was delighted to see Draco in just his scuba gear...hehe...it is a secret fantasy of mine... I wonder how well I am going to perform under the sea. Too bad I can't blow him since I need the oxygen to breath unless he wants me to pass out from lack of oxygen to my brain. My secret plan was going to come true... I was going to start jacking him off the minute we got down far enough that no one could see us and then leave him hard until he decided it was time to fuck me senseless while we are under water. I knew this plan was bulletproof. No sharks were in the area, I checked. I loved the thought of him taking me underwater. It was almost as hot as him carrying me bridal style to our bed in our honeymoon suite. I smiled and realized he was awake and hard. He had started rubbing his long, hard erection on me in between my ass cheeks. I smiled and pushed back onto him. That egged him on enough to have him penetrate my ass. He had already lubed up and everything. His long, hard cock pushed right into my tight ass. My husband had lubed my ass without me noticing as well.

He then whispered, "My wife is planning something so she didn't realize me planning this." He started fucking my ass, no condom on, but instead of him going hard, fast, and rough with me, he decided to go slow and take his time with me. It felt as if he was making love to me, but with my ass. He was so sweet and tender and took his time slowly making a nice and even pace with my ass. He took long, deep strokes into me and kept on asking me, "Hermione, do you feel okay? Does it still feel good to you?" Each time he asked, I would reply, "Yes, my wonderful husband. It feels amazing. Please don't stop. I love you with all my heart and soul." I would feel the passion he had inside of him with each long, deep stroke within my tight ass.

Out of no where he pulled out of my ass, I whimpered a bit and asked, "Sweetheart, why did you pull out of me? I like it when you are inside my tight asshole." He suddenly flipped me over and started making love to my sweet pussy without answering my question, which left me speechless. The way he was making love to me had me in a trance of just looking him in the eye. It wasn't just sex because he was so sweet and loving about it; there was nothing rough or raw about it. There was no sense of just fucking or just having sex, it was true, emotional, romantic love making. There was passion between us. He was looking me straight in the eyes and I was looking back at him. There was nothing that could ruin this moment between us. Nothing at all.

He whispered in my ear, "My wife, I am going to come. Can I come inside of you?" At this point in time, I knew I had a risk of getting pregnant and we were married now. With tears in my eyes, I said, "Yes, my husband, you may come inside of me. Help form our first child." He moaned out, "Hermione" as he came deep inside of my tight pussy. Shortly after he started coming, I moaned out, "DRACO" as I orgasmed harder than I had in a long time.

~~~~ To Be Continued ~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

_Our Scuba Diving Lesson_

Story Written By: JenJen10143

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE RELATED CHARACTERS. I'M JUST A FANFICTION WRITER WHO LOVES DRACO/HERMIONE PAIRING AND WISHES THEY ENDED UP TOGETHER IN THE END. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DO NOT READ!**

Summary: After an exciting wedding, Hermione and Draco end up on a cruise for their honeymoon and have some fun on a nude beach with naked scuba diving. Draco/Hermione Pairing. Rated M for smut. Please do not read if you do not like this pairing or are going to bash the writing. I enjoy criticism, but not people who outright hate on the story because they do not like the pairing. It isn't too graphic, but it is very sexual.

~~~~ CHAPTER FOUR ~~~~

I woke up with a jolt. We had fallen asleep. I smelled as if I just had an hour of hot, romantic love making with my husband, which wouldn't be an exaggeration if someone asked. We had a half an hour to get to our scuba diving lesson. Since it was a nude beach, everyone on board the ship was welcome to walk around naked if they so pleased. I shook Draco to wake him up. He didn't seem to wake up. I decided to go between his legs since he was on his back and start blowing him. He always seemed to like it whenever I gave him a blow job.

He finally started moaning and told me, "Stop or else I will get hard and it will be embarrassing for me to walk through the ship since you locked all my clothes up in the safe." I smirked and continued my actions. He was hard. I started fingering myself so I would be wet and he would know it too. He moaned aloud and I knew exactly what he wanted. I knew that he wanted me. That was all part of my plan.

We left our honeymoon suite to leave for our scuba diving lessons. As planned, we were naked and walking to our lesson together. He had taken a cold shower before we left so he wasn't hard walking through the ship. I had planned that out as well. We had finally arrived at our destination. Our gear was waiting for us on the beach. I put on Draco's gear for him and weighted him down using about a fourth of what he actually weighs. I did the same for myself. We walked toward the doc where a boat was waiting for us to take us out to the deeper waters of the Caribbean. On the boat, I kept playing with him and teasing him. I kept on telling him how wet I was and how wet I was from thinking about how much we could do on the boat at the current moment. He was rock hard again from thinking about making love on the boat together.

It was finally time for us to jump into the warm waters of the Caribbean. I turned on his air tank and he turned on my air tank. My plan was falling into place. The captain of the boat gave me the signal it was safe to jump and I motioned to Draco to jump with me. As we jumped, my plan fell right into place. He saw me naked underwater and he was harder than he was on the ship. I smirked in my mind thinking about how hot this was going to be. I swam in front of him and motioned him to stop. He did. I started rubbing his rock hard cock with my hand. I could see him getting harder by the second, as if we were on ecstasy together again. He came up to me and motioned for me to be lateral... I took a deep breath and went lateral for him to penetrate me, as I planned for him to do. I felt him at my entrance and I blew bubbles using my rebreather to tell him it felt good. He continued making sure to hit my g-spot and make me orgasm multiple times. Suddenly, he made a large bubble nest in the water and I knew he came because I felt a warm blast inside of my tight pussy.

My plan had worked! He made love to me underwater and we headed back up to the surface and headed back to our boat for more fun in our honeymoon suite...

~~~~ TO BE CONTINUED ~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

_Our Scuba Diving Lesson_

Story Written By: JenJen10143

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE RELATED CHARACTERS. I'M JUST A FANFICTION WRITER WHO LOVES DRACO/HERMIONE PAIRING AND WISHES THEY ENDED UP TOGETHER IN THE END. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, DO NOT READ!**

Summary: After an exciting wedding, Hermione and Draco end up on a cruise for their honeymoon and have some fun on a nude beach with naked scuba diving. Draco/Hermione Pairing. Rated M for smut. Please do not read if you do not like this pairing or are going to bash the writing. I enjoy criticism, but not people who outright hate on the story because they do not like the pairing. It isn't too graphic, but it is very sexual.

~~~~ CHAPTER FIVE ~~~~

The minute we got back to our honeymoon suite, still naked, but dried off from Scuba Diving, he decided to carry me bridal style to our California King sized bed. I smiled knowing that he knew that this really got me going. I smiled up at him as he carried me.

"Hermione," he whispered, "My wife, I love you." He gently placed me on the bed and smiled at me as he took me in one swift motion. I was tighter than earlier due to the water from the ocean. I heard him moan out as he smiled at me as he said, "My wife enjoys this as much as I do, doesn't she?" in a low sexy tone. I could only nod as I moaned out in pleasure. He told me to get into doggie style. I looked at him and did as I was told. He slowly entered me from behind. I started moaning loudly, pretty sure that the whole ship could hear me. I was screaming loudly and he was grunting.

He told me with a shortness of breath, "I want us to come together."

As I started moaning and breathing harder, I said, "I agree," with a shortness of breath.

He noticed I was getting closer to orgasm as I was breathing harder, he started pounding me harder and harder as if I was a bitch in heat being bred for a litter of puppies. He whispered to me, "My wife, don't come yet." I whimpered in response as he pounded my tight pussy harder and faster with each stroke he took inside of me.

He suddenly withdrew himself from me and told me, "Prepare yourself." At this moment in time, I knew exactly what he meant. He was going to take me anally. I moaned in response to him telling me to prepare myself.

He took me roughly. I just moaned and screamed to him, "Please, my husband, take my ass. Take what is yours." He started pounding my ass. I noticed he had a Fire And Ice condom on making the entrance smoother along with extra lube. I relaxed, he automatically noticed my muscles relaxing. I smiled and let out a moan letting him know that I was ready for him to start moving.

"Love," he said, "I am not going to be gentle on you this time... I know you like it when I am rough..." After he said that in a low sexy tone, he started pounding me at the same pace as he did my tight pussy.

I moaned loudly just like before and made a request, "My loving husband, may I come? Please?"

He replied, "Yes, my wife, come for me." I screamed out and came once. Suddenly, Draco had switched holes and took his condom off. I was in such a daze that I did not noticed at all until he started pounding my hot, tight pussy again. I just moaned to let him know I was enjoying myself. He knew exactly how to get to me from this angle, knowing it was my favorite position to be in. He fucked me until I was begging, once again, to orgasm. He smiled down at me and said, "Yes my wife. Come with me." Once he said that, we both were screaming in orgasmic bliss together and came together.

Four weeks later, I took three pregnancy tests and all of them were positive. I screamed with joy and Draco came running into the bathroom to see if I was okay. I shook my head to tell him I wasn't okay. I spoke by showing him all three pregnancy tests. He stood there in shock. I smiled and said, "Are you ready to be a father, my husband?" then smirked at him.

He stood there for a few minutes staring at the pregnancy tests in shock, then replied, "Of course, my wife. I am ready."

~~~~ THE END ~~~~~


End file.
